Eligible
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the sequel to Hearts For Sale, Kendall starts a web site for single interest in her this is a 3-way xover between AMCGH and the L Word. 3% slash. Please review and tell me who should win. Julius and Claire belong to me. Nobody knows is Pin
1. The Web Site

Eligible

By

Chosen2007

Part One- February 10th

She made sure the lights were dark and then it was an undisclosed location. She turned on the webcam, she looked into it and said, "Welcome to the debut of Eligble, I'm Kendall Hart and I'm eligible, now yes, I had a lot of heartbreak, never riding anything that flies. I'm waiting for man or woman to see if they are up for the challenge and so here the rules. No video cameras, no talking about it and no one boring. I'll be waiting." Kendall turned it off and looked at Jason, she agree to date Jason on the down low because of his life but she was a free agent and they waved the friends with benefits option.

"Thanks for the security Jason." Kendall said and he shook his head. It's been a month since that one night. "If you're not busy, I would like to take on a motorcycle trip." Jason said and Kendall responded, "I could break in my leather pants, new ones." They had a soft kiss. She walked off with a bounce.

She walked into home with her boys and then there was a knock on the door. She opened the door, it was Carly and it was time for her date with Jason. "Hey." Kendall said and Carly responded, "You look hot." "Thank you." Kendall said and Carly responded, "I hope you could _**handle the ride." **_Carly walked face to face with Kendall and Kendall responded, "You have no _**idea what I could handle." **_

Carly walked past her and Kendall filled her in, as Kendall was about to go. "Caroline." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Yes Charlotte." "I'm glad you're alive, you still suck but I'm glad to see you alive." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Same here."


	2. Carly and Kendall

Eligible

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Kendall Hart had started a web site called and she was the number one person looking for someone. Her slogan for it was, "I don't need no stinking reality show." Kendall's rules were simple if you make the cut she was e-mail you, if you didn't you were lose your profile if an e-mail from her. Of every one hundred hits, three of them were actually keep their profile.

Kendall would be the mother to her boys and she wasn't shy about dating Port Charles Elite. She had dates with Jason after that night, She had dates with Carly there was two kisses exchanged so far between them and there was a date with Patrick but wasn't her taste. It was Carly and Jason getting near her heart. Kendall was very picky about eligible.

Then there was two more applicants, the first one was named Julius Connor and he was an African American with a young daughter named Claire and he made the first cut. He would tell Kendall, he's very intriguing and has very beautiful eyes. He was cool that she wanted to keep her options open and would visit temporary to see where it would go.

Then there was applicant number two Tina Kennard, she was a single mother who got off an eight year relationship with her partner, she loved Kendall's forwardness. What got Kendall's interest was that she was very confident about who she is and loved Angelica, her little girl.

Kendall had four strong applicants but then the night came and she was sit in her couch, she were listened to Pink. It was Nobody Knows

Nobody knowsNobody knows but meThat I sometimes cryIf I could pretend that I'm asleepWhen my tears start to fallI peek out from behind these wallsI think nobody knowsNobody knows no

Kendall were cried in remembering Ryan's first times with her and then Zach how he defended her. There was a knock on the door, it was Jason and said, "I know what the night does to you." Kendall were usually be snappy, she was sad.

_**Nobody likesNobody likes to lose their inner voiceThe one I used to hear before my lifeMade a choiceBut I think nobody knowsNo noNobody knowsNoBabyOh the secret's safe with meThere's nowhere else in the world that I could ever beAnd baby don't it feel like I'm all aloneWho's gonna be there after the last angel has flownAnd I've lost my way back homeI think nobody knows noI said nobody knowsNobody cares**_

Jason will never expect Kendall to change her mind her right now. He was just be there if she needs it and that's Jason Morgan for her.

Tomorrow I'll be there my friendI'll wake up and start all over againWhen everybody else is goneNo no noNobody knowsNobody knows the rhythem of my heartThe way I do when I'm lying in the darkAnd the world is asleepI think nobody knowsNobody knowsNobody knows but meMe


	3. The Three contenders

Eligible

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

_**Eligible person #1: Jason Morgan**_

Kendall watched as Jason slipped out as the morning came, Kendall was up before that with the babies and Jason would watch her, she needed to know that. They found out the other was awake. "You always know when I need you." Kendall said and Jason responded, "I know you're hurting and I want you not to hurt no more." Kendall gave him a soft kiss for that. "Julius is on the level, he has shares in some companies and he's fine." Jason said. He helped weed the crazies from the legitimate. There was a knock on the door, It was Sam and Jason would looked at her. Kendall mouth out you could go and thank you. Jason left. Sam looked at him and trying to figure out, how did she get so far apart? That's right she was methodically cruel to him. "I was hoping you could help me with all this money." Sam said and Kendall responded, "What do you want to do with it?" "What if we could make bigger? I mean, keep the main people like you the ones who are looking to a few to hundred." Sam said and Kendall responded, "The site is personal to me, however, I would be stupid to refuse this idea. I have to know something, is it your way of undermining me because of Jason and the fact that you hate Carly." "Okay. No." Sam said simply."All right, we could talk about it but I need to clear this with Jason since he does the background checks and he would interact with you." Kendall said and Sam shook her head. "You are a Staler and you are Sam. I know your father, you have his D.N.A, so I want to be sure about this idea." Kendall said and Sam said I understand. She left.

_**Eligible person#2: **__**Carly**___

"I think it's a mistake babe. Sam is not to be trusted." Carly said and Kendall responded, "She's Zach's daughter and I know he would want me to watch over…….it." "I understand, it's just….She hurt Jason." Carly said. "I know, I don't like it, that's why I'm going to ask Jason first, if I decided this." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Good." "I enjoy our date last night." Kendall said and Carly smiled. "Like old times." Carly said and Kendall shook her head yes. "I just don't want Michael and Morgan to know unless we become exclusive." Carly said and Kendall responded, "I know. Are they home?" Carly knew what that meant and she they share a soft passionate kiss. They stopped and Kendall said, "You kiss so good." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Just good." The phone interrupted, it was Bianca. Kendall shook her head and ignores it.


	4. Jullius

Eligible

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

_**Eligible #3: Julius**_

He had made his flight, Claire loved flying and he got settled in. He was excited to meet Kendall and had the babysitter with him. The date came and Kendall looks stunning. "Whoa. You look…No words" Julius said and Kendall responded, "You don't try to force any words." They hugged and then they talk to get to know each other. Claire came out and grills Kendall. Kendall passed. Claire then ran back, they ate at the grill. "I love hard rock." Julius said and Kendall responded, "I like pop and soft rock. I love Pink." "I own a club in New York and she came to do a set." Kendall's face light up. "She did a set" She lit up and then said, "It was one of the best next of the club. I was honored. I've had Linkin, Pharell, Metallica and Christina; I banned Britney from ever coming back." He said why and Kendall share a little of her past, Julius said, "Damn. I'm….My baby's mother died of cancer." Kendall held his hand and he held on to it. Carly watched this and she was jealous. After the night, Julius and Kendall went back to the door of his hotel. They kissed and Kendall glow. "Listen, I know your eligible, no pressure, none at all."Julius said and Kendall responded, "Thanks." He pulled her in for a hotter kiss and Kendall liked he was forward. He went in.


	5. Carly as cheerleader

_**Eligible**_

_**By **_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Five**_

_**Eligible #4: Tina**_

They met a private chat room:

_**Eligible #1: It's good to talk to you.**_

_**Lezproducer: You too. I think it's bold what you do.**_

_**Eligible#1: Thanks.**_

_**Lezproducer: Things have been crazy with this film. I want to strangle the writer and director.**_

_**Eligible#1: I could never do the movie business.**_

_**Lezproducer: Be happy for that.**_

_**Eligible#1: How's Angelica?**_

_**Lezproducer: She's the light of my life. Her mother is also driving me nuts. She asked me about my love and sex life. It's like you cheated on me, you lost all rights.**_

_**Eligible#1: I hate exes like that.**_

_**Lezproducer: I want intrigue in my life and so I came across you.**_

_**Eligible#1: Me too. So you're a blond.**_

_**Lezproducer: You saw the picture right.**_

_**Eligible#1: Yeah.**_

_**Lezproducer: I'm also very…..**_

_**Eligible#1: I'm like the type of lover who loves it when the person wants me to do whatever as long as they tell me.**_

_**Lezproducer: Me too.**_

_**Eligible#1: I love being submissive.**_

_**Lezproducer: I like a little control. **_

_**Eligible#1: I mean we do jobs that we have to be in control, it's nice to have sex to be the one not in control.**_

The rest of the night, it was them flirting back and forth with each other. Kendall then went back to bed and she actually slept soundly. The next day…..

_**Kendall opened the door and **__**Carly**__** had a cheerleader outfit on……..**_


	6. Coming on Strong

Eligible

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

_Kendall loved __Carly's__ new cheers and it was __Carly__ that was enjoying the fact that her childhood friend was alive. __Carly__ has never been closed to another female since Courtney and she was like a little sister, nothing sexual. "This is cool." Kendall said and __Carly__ responded, "Hart, When are you going to wake up, we're perfect together?" Kendall smiled because she was beginning to see that but Jason was close to her too and Julius had some much possibility. Kendall was torn, she loved __Carly__ and Jason was beginning to see the L Word too. So Kendall made a day of spoiling Spike and each other. __Carly__ left and they kissed, Kendall missed her. _

_Jason came over they had a playpen for Spike and they played pool. Jason had this chemistry that wasn't over the top but there with many "accidental" rubs. Kendall felt his package, __As__ Kendall moved by him, she turned to make sure her boobies were just graze his chest and then she pressed on it. She paused there and they softly kissed over and over again. Kendall wanted more, which was big because with __Carly__, she was afraid of going down on her again because of the commitment that might go with it but however Kendall wasn't shy about doing that to Jason with Spike not in the room._

_The next morning…_

_Kendall didn't hear from Tina, she had a play-date with Julius and they did club dances in the living room. Kendall made moves that Julius found hard to catch up with and they also shared a kiss or two. Kendall then sat him down and did a top stripped tease, the door was locked by there was no penetration. _


	7. Chapter 7

Eligible

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

Nobody Knows by Pink

Kendall had the place perfect, the pizza, the music and most of all she was just missing……the girl. She told Jason that even if there's chemistry, there's history with Carly and told Julius that she wanted Carly. Tina broke it off because she wanted her Bette back and now it came down to this moment. There was a knocked on the door, it was Carly.

"What's going on?" Carly asked and Kendall responded, "Well, I made my choice." Kendall took Carly by the hand and walked her through. Carly saw the pizza and she put her hand over her mouth. She looked at Kendall and said, "No way." Kendall smiled and said, "We have history, we have chemistry and right now I want to throw you on that couch and make you mine." Carly kissed her Kendall and they stopped. "Not if I do it first." Carly said and Kendall was on the couch. "This is Carly, this is it for me." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Me too." They made out and then they went to the radio, the song "Nobody Knows" played and they started to dance.

Nobody likesNobody likes to lose their inner voiceThe one I used to hear before my lifeMade a choiceBut I think nobody knowsNo noNobody knowsNoBabyOh the secret's safe with meThere's nowhere else in the world that I could ever beAnd baby don't it feel like I'm all aloneWho's gonna be there after the last angel has flownAnd I've lost my way back homeI think nobody knows noI said nobody knowsNobody caresIt's win or lose not how you play the gameAnd the road to darkness has a wayOf always knowing my nameBut I think nobody knowsNo noNobody knows no no no noBabyOh the secret's safe with meThere's nowhere else in the world that I could ever beAnd baby don't it feel like I'm all aloneWho's gonna be there after the last angel has flownAnd I've lost my way back homeAnd oh no no no noNobody knowsNo no no no no noTomorrow I'll be there my friendI'll wake up and start all over againWhen everybody else is goneNo no no

"Nobody knows us but us." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Not a soul." "I love you Charlotte" Kendall said and Carly responded, "I love you Caroline." They kissed and they stopped. "I'm sorry I couldn't see before." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Through all that hair, you need three or four times before you could see it." "I deserve that." Kendall said and Carly responded, "What made you…." "I wanted to make a hockey team with all our boys." Kendall said and Carly responded, "And…." "You and I really wanted to see the Carlybabes outfitt." Kendall said and Carly responded, "You are so easy."

After that moment, they were together for twenty years.


End file.
